Waiting is worth it
by CSCreations
Summary: This is a one shot story about Emma and Killian's relationship in Camelot and how it grows time to time


It's been one week since they arrived to Camelot to save Emma but they understood that Merlin wasn't the one who could cure her she was cured from true love and after that Emma truly understand what her mother used to say that true love is powerful. One morning Emma woke up first

''Killian, wake up my love'' Emma said and leaned to him and kissed him to wake up

''Why you are so hudsome when you sleep?''Emma said but Killian didn't wake up and kissed him again

Killian suddenly woke up and he was laughing

''You did this on purpose'' Emma said and laughed

''Well I wanted more kisses so it was the easy way to get it , come on now my love go dress up I have a surprise for you'' Killian said and they gone . Later Emma was wearing her blue dress and she was at the main room of the palace when suddenly heard something from outside. It was two beautiful horses one white and the other was brown she could recognize everywhere Killian's horse.

''What do you say my love to go horse riding in the sunset?''Killian asked

''Of course I can't refuse you'' Emma said and Killian helped her got on the white horse

''Wait a minute I don't know how to ride a horse'' Emma said

''It's easy just follow me'' Killian said and started riding and Emma was following him until they found a perfect place with the perfect view where all Camelot was down them Emma and Killian got off the horses and sat

''I love you with all my heart and beyond'' Emma said

''I... Killian said... wanted to thank you for accepting my proposal to horse riding

''Seriously, you are avenge me right now?'' Emma said and Killian laughed

''No, my love I just the words can't express how much I love you '' Killian said and Emma cried and Killian swapped her tears

''Then show me '' Emma said and kissed him and her hands where around his neck and his arms on her waist

''Emma I wanted to tell you something that i wanted to tell you from the first time'' Killian said and Emma smiled she though Oh my god his going to propose to me I have been waiting for this since when we arrived in Camelot and this place was perfect for the proposal , but before Killian finish Emma interrupted him

''I do!'' Emma said and smiled

«What? You really want to go for horse riding tomorrow?''Killian said and Emma got serious what was happening he wasn't going to purpose her?

''Oh that was your question'' Emma got disappointment

''Aye but what did you expect me to say?''Killian said

''Nothing forget it, can we go home now?''Emma said

''No , without a kiss'' Killian said and with his hook pulled Emma's corset to his side and kissed her, she was disappointment but when she was kissing him she couldn't think of anything she really wanted to marry him she forgot to breath for a second , Killian's hand was at her back touching her hair when they stopped she couldn't get her eyes out of him for one second ''Let's go home'' Killian said and they got back to the horses when they arrived at the palace all of them where here

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

''Why can't a woman ask a man to marry her?'' Emma said to Regina

''Wait, you want to marry Killian but he doesn't propose you?'' Regina said and Emma nodded , Regina laughed

''I hear that for the first time in my life normally it happens otherwise'' Regina said

''I gave him all the signs I could he just maybe he doesn't love me anymore'' Emma said

''Emma we're talking about Hook he is melting for you and so do you, maybe he needs his time'' Regina said

''What do you mean?''Emma said

''I mean that we are leaving today for Storybrook and King Arthur told his son and you to guard the palace which means you will be alone in a big castle and an amazing view , go with his waters see what he is going to do'' Regina said

''And what if he doesn't'' Emma said

''Then he will see how desperate you are to marry him'' Regina said and suddenly Killian went in

''My love, I forgot something to tell you...Emma smiled...I love you '' Killian said and Emma almost cried and Regina watched all of this and laughed

''Why is the queen laughing, my love?''Killian asked

''Nothing'' Emma said

''I should go to Robin to pick his last things'' Regina said and left

Suddenly someone knocked the door it was a knight who brang a package

''A package for the princess?''The knight said

''I am not the princess'' Emma said

''Not yet but I bet you will be don't give up on him'' The knight said

''Who are you'' Emma said and he left Emma understood she talked to Merlin and that she shouldn't give up on Killian she opened the package and she surprisly saw a page from the Storybook she hadn't seen. In the page was drawn the Excalibur King Arthur's sword , Killian's father and Killian's hand and hers were on the Excalibur she realized that the only way she could defeat the darkness in the world was with him

''Swan!''Killian came and Emma hid the picture

''What is it?'' Emma said

''Can you come for a bit to my ship, the others gone to Storybrook'' Killian said and Emma nodded

She walked in the Jolly Roger and saw him looking at the sea

''You asked me to come here'' Emma said

''I did come on here i want to see something'' Killian said

''Close your eyes and relax'' Killian said

''I assure you if this is some kind of joke...''Emma said

''Don't worry it's not'' Killian said and Emma close her eyes

''Can you hear the sea? Tell me how you feel'' Killian said and Emma nodded

''I Feel warmth'' Emma said as Killian behind her put his hands on her waist and his head so close to hers she could almost kiss him

''I can feel the warmth of your lips so close to mine'' and she put her hand to his head

''Now feel this I love you'' He said and kissed her as she was kissing him she felt his hand to hers and his hand put her a ring she stopped kissing him and she smiled to him

''My love will you marry me?''Killian said she couldn't believe it he propose her waiting was worth it

''Yes yes'' Emma said and kissed him again

''I have been waiting for you to say it since we arrived here'' Emma said

''I know, I am sorry that i didn't ask you earlier but I was waiting us to be alone'' Killian said and Emma looked at her ring it was beautiful they continued kissing in his cabin

csccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Later at the palace Emma and Killian were walking through the palace corridors when Emma saw a light magic through a door

''Go to our room i will come later'' Emma said

''I will be waiting for you with impatience'' Killian said and kissed her Emma got in the door and saw Merlin disguised as light magic

''You thank you'' Emma said

''Nothing but this picture I gave you is more powerful than you think it's the future savior, only the ones who can destroy the darkness can pull the Excalibur out of the stone, you and Killian our two saviors can bring light back in the world'' Merlin said and disappeared '''wait what do you...''Emma said but it was too late she went to her bedroom and Killian where Killian was waiting her in the balcony

''What happened my love?''Killian said and for a moment he looked her, she was beautiful with her blue cape

''Merlin gave me this'' Emma said and Killian looked the picture

''What's that?''Killian said

''It's you and me pulling out Excalibur from the stone, he said that only the two saviors can pull it out and bring light in the world'' Emma said

''What do you mean?''Killian said

''It appears that I wasn't the only product of true love you were too from your parents and Merlin didn't choose us accidentally he knew that we will be together'' Emma said

''Why are you crying?''Killian said

''Because I don't want you to have the same fate like me'' Emma said and Killian swapped her tears

''My love whatever this darkness is we will fight and beat this together this picture shows it ''Killian said

''I am just afraid being the savior has risks what if I lose you?''Emma said

''You will never lose me i am survivor I've lived so many years to find you ''Killian said

''I love you so much and when we will beat this and get married i will finally have my own happy ending'' Emma said and they kissed in the balcony of the palace her hand was touching his special heart she could feel every race of it and she realized that it was worth waiting to meet him , it was worth waiting to love you , it was worth waiting to marry him.


End file.
